


Continua farsa

by Nakuru



Category: Mentes en Shock
Genre: Closeted Character, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que se podía ver en la pantalla de su computador es, en cierta forma, parte de su farsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continua farsa

Cualquiera que viese la pantalla de su computador en ese momento, piensa Román, se quedaría observando los voluptuosos senos y las poses provocativas de las mujeres por un momento antes de decir algo al respecto, porque los pocos que se atreverían a acercarse para ver lo que estaba haciendo no se quedarían callados.

Si Charo estaba un mal día le recordaría a gritos la ética que debería tener en el trabajo antes de salir, golpeando la puerta en el proceso, y si estaba un poco mejor le haría saber su reprobación antes de hablar sobre el asunto del momento.

León, el imbécil que no debería ser su jefe, reiría y haría una broma antes de preguntarle sobre un paciente, usando nombres de pila y sonriendo como si sus intercambios de palabras fuesen amistosos y no estuviesen al borde de un nuevo altercado.

Lucía fingiría no haber visto nada, arrugaría su nariz y apenas intentaría hacer un comentario sarcástico que sonaría débil mientras ella salía de su oficina, aunque no tanto como el que haría Renata y que se silenciaría una vez le recordase lo que él sabía y su trato.

Y Diego... No tenía que imaginarse lo que Diego haría.  
Ya le constaba cuál era su reacción, tal como ahora estaba consciente de cuál era y seguiría siendo la suya.

Compararía sus brazos con los del hombre de la imagen, menos evidente que la mujer en primera plana pero igualmente atractivo, se preguntaría si los de Diego eran tan fuertes como parecían y lo útil que esa fuerza podría ser para hacer algo contra la pared y así no arruinar el escritorio.

Se fijaría en sus labios mientras Diego le replicaba con poco miedo y mucha ironía, como si le gustara arriesgarse y ver hasta dónde podía llegar con su impertinencia, y él se preguntaría porqué no se callaba y los ponía en mejor uso.

Y luego recordaría dónde estaba y lo sacaría de ahí.

_"¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Crees que conseguirás un diagnóstico por arte de magia? A trabajar, a trabajar."_

Y una vez Diego saliese y cerrase la puerta tras él, luego de preguntarle con burla si quería que lo hiciese para tener privacidad, él apagaría la pantalla y se resistiría a hacer un gesto de debilidad como pasarse las manos por su cabello con desespero, preocupándose en vez de eso por la erección que le impediría salir de su oficina en los próximos minutos.

Porque cada vez imagina y desea y le cuesta más y más negarlo y haciéndolo no consigue nada, pero tampoco está listo para dejar ya la farsa que ha hecho de su vida.

Y hasta que lo esté, el porno en su computador será el mismo, aun si gran parte de este no es tan atractivo como el hombre —completamente vestido y que no intenta provocarlo de la manera que lo preferiría— que tarde o temprano vería en su oficina o fuera de esta y sin saberlo le recordaría lo que realmente quiere.


End file.
